Cavaleiros de ouro em : uma festa para Shaka
by DarkBiBi
Summary: (revisado segundo capitulo)Shaka está desanimado e os douradinhos acham que este está apaixonado por um leão teimoso,parar tentar anima-lo os cavaleiros d eouro vão tentar fazer uma festa o único problema é que como sempre eles se metem em confusão( e o t
1. Default Chapter

**Essa é a Segunda parte da seria dos cavaleiros de ouro na adolescência, devidos aos pedidos de casais que não existem nos fics da Somoyo esse fic passa a não ser mais a continuação.**

**Essa serie foi criada por DarkBiBi e conta sobre o que aconteceu e como surgiu os amores na adolescência dos nossos queridos douradinhos. boa leitura**

**Adolescência dos Cavaleiros de ouro em: Uma festa para Shaka **

Havia se passado duas semanas após a festa do Baco tudo estava quase como sempre a não ser por algumas mudanças.

Aioros e Shura estavam namorando serio, mais às vezes os outros amigos tinham que agüentar o jeito possessivo de Shura que não deixava nem eles conversarem direito com Aioros, não por achar que eles estavam dando em cima do namorado dele muito pelo contrario por achar que Aioros estava dando em cima deles, tirando Saga que era quem dava em cima de Aioros.

Já Aioros continuava o mesmo tarado indecente, não dava descanso sexual para Shura um minuto, mais isso era o de menos, Aioros também tinha as ceninhas de ciúmes ainda mais quando Shura estava com Afrodite, todo o santuário sabia que Shura e Afrodite já tiveram um caso quando eram mais novos mais ou menos com uns 13 aninhos ficadinhas bobas de criança, mais para a criança que era Aioros era motivos suficientes para manter Shura afastado do peixinho sem vergonha.

Kamus e Milo também mantinham o namoro firme como sempre Milo fazia escândalos no ponto de vista de Kamus tudo por que não sabia controlar o ciúme até do "inocente" do Shaka ele estava desconfiado que dava em cima de dele.

Lógico que Milo não tinha mudado tanto continuava baladeiro às vezes ia na balada com Aioria Shura e Aioros e Kamus para garantir que ninguém agarraria o seu namorado ia junto, ficava o tempo todo sentado olhando o namorado dançar sensualmente isso deixava seu corpo quente, era os hormônios como Kamus mesmo dizia. Mais de fato a relação dos dois estava cada dia mais quente.

Saga e Kanon continuavam na mesmas brigas ali brigas aqui e depois de dois minutos estava se agarrando isso em lugares impróprios como : as escadas da casa dos outros ( By Shaka) na própria arena,e atrás do trono do grande mestre quando este saia parar "conversar" com o mestre ancião.

Saga ainda dava em cima de Aioros para deixar o irmão inconformado querendo matar o sagitariano ta certo que tinha idéias de por veneno na comida dele ou jogar Aioros de um penhasco mais sempre via o rostinho MARAVILHOSO dele sorrindo para Shura e lógico com as mãos em lugares íntimos do namorado se não ele não iria ter aquele sorrisinho de felicidade.( tarado)

Kanon ainda dava problemas a Saga e ao mestre Shion,andava pelas doze casas de toalhas como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, o pior é que tinham pegado ele tentando agarrar o MM apenas de toalha para o desespero de Afrodite e de Saga e para novas ameaças de morte que o cavaleiro de câncer lhe dava.

Afrodite e MM eram como melhores amigos viviam saindo juntos e etc… mais nada de mais Afrodite queria tentar se aproximar muito mais do canceriano mais tinha medo que estragasse a amizade então continuaram na mesma.

Já MM estava adorando ser amigo de Afrodite era divertido estar com ele como ele mesmo pensava.

Mu e Aioria não ficaram mais depois daquele dia,mais eles estavam mais unidos passavam muito tempo juntos e as vezes rolava um clima mais sempre tinha um que atrapalhava, principalmente Aldebaran que tinha aquela grande abilidade.

Já Aioria e Shaka continuavam com as briguinhas infantis de que Shaka era um tarado assassino e desmemoriado, e Shaka dizia que Aioria era um indecente que o atacava o agarrando e que botava a culpa nele.

Mais de uns tempos para cá isso não tinha mais acontecido Shaka estava totalmente diferente.

(…)

Em Áries 

Todos estavam reunidos lá para discutirem os problemas de Shaka.

-ISSO É TENSÃO SEXUAL O SHAKA PRECISA DE UM NAMORADO FALA SERIO ELE QUASE ME CASTROU A TOA! – disse Aioria que era o que mais tinha sido afetado nesses últimos dias.

-Tenho certeza que você teve culpa Aioria eu te conheço você é um sem vergonha o que você fez com o Shaka? – disse Milo sem dar muita importância.

-O QUE EU? PERA ELE É O TARADO!

-Concordo meu irmãozinho aqui é que nem eu santo e puro!

Tiveram um momento de silencio após a declaração de Aioros e depois todos riram inclusive Shura que estava quase caindo da cadeira.

-QUAL É A GRAÇA! – Aioros e Aioria se mostravam ofendidos.

-DESDE QUANDO VOCÊS SÃO PUROS?

-Shura até você?

-Desculpa Oros mais isso foi um absurdo!

-Ahhh esqueci o assunto não é eu nem o Aioria é o Shaka!

-Olha eu apoio o Aioria o Shaka ta muito estranho mesmo,ele nunca me tratou mal e nesses últimos dias ele tem me expulsado da casa dele! – comentou Mu tentando parecer o racional.

-Huahau o Mu a gente sabe que você concorda com o Aioria né!- Comentou Aldebaran maliciosamente piscando para Mu que só corou.

-OPAAAAAAA CAIU A FICHA!Ta na cara o Shaka ta com ciúmes do Aioria com o Mu todo mundo sabe que o loiro tem uma quedinha pelo nosso leão gostoso.

-Gostoso? – Kamus arqueou uma sombracelha.

-É só um modo de dizer Kamus! – disse Milo dando um sorrisinho sem graça e dando um selinho no namorado.

Teve mais um momento de silencio.

-É faz sentido ta na cara que ta tendo um triangulo amoroso!

-Tem razão Saga acho que o Shaka ta apaixonado pelo Aioria! – comentou Kanon olhando para o leonino.

-O QUE? VOCÊS TÃO LOUCOS! Shaka gosta de mim como amigo ele nunca ia se apaixonar por mim.

-Aioria agora pensando bem eu também acho!

-ATÉ VOCÊ MÚ? PERA GENTE ELE TA DESANIMADO!

-Então vamos fazer o seguinte vamos fazer uma festa surpresa para o Shaka parar anima-lo e caso isso não o anime vamos saber não melhor vamos confirmar que ele ama o Aioria certo?

-Ótima idéia Kamus! – todos pareciam ter gostado menos Aioria,ele não tinha nada a ver com isso.

-Certo olha eu aqui euzinha cuido da decoração junto com o Meme!

-AUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUH! – todos começaram a rir menos Afrodite e MM.

-Qual a graça? – disse MM com uma cara que ia matar alguém.

-Nada Meme… - comentou Milo fazendo todos rirem de novo.

-Kamus controla o seu namorado ou eu capo ele fazendo com que ele nunca mais sinta prazer na vida de comer alguém! – Milo engoliu em seco e parou de rir.

-Como eu estava falando antes de me interromperem, eu e o Meme cuidamos da decoração,Shura e Aioros e Mu das comidas,Kanon e Saga vão junto com eles mais cuidam das bebidas e Milo e Kamus vão também com eles mais cuidam da Música.

-Pera e eu?

-Você vai distrair o Shaka, leve ele para passear!

-O QUE? NÃO MESMO ELE VAI ME CAPAR!

-É só você não tentar abusar do coitado!

-Mais Kanon é ele que me ataca o Shaka tem serio problemas de aminesia sabia?

-Aioria inventa outra desculpa essa não cola mais querido!

-Querido?

-Kamus depois você fala que eu tenho ciúmes! – Milo puxou o namorado parar fora da casa junto com Shura,Aioros,Mu,Saga e Kanon para irem a cidade comprar as coisas da festinha.

-Bom eu e o Meme também vamos Aioria fique segurando o Shaka em algum lugar ate às 6 da noite!

-Mais ainda são 12:00 dia eu vou morrer até lá!

-Se vira é só não agarrar o loiro! – dito isso MM e Afrodite saíram deixando o leonino sozinho na casa com raiva.

-POR QUE DIABOS TODO MUNDO ACHA QUE EU AGARRO AQUELE LOIRO TARADO?

(…)

-Gente vocês acham mesmo seguro deixar o Aioria sozinho com o Shaka? Acho que o Shaka é bem capaz de capar o Aioria!

-Não precisa ficar com ciúmes Mu olha se caso o Aioria ficar capado eu te dou prazer e AIIII NÃO ME BATE SAGA!

-Idiota! – Saga disparou na frente de mal humor.

-Quem entende esses dois! – comentou Aioros se agarrando ali com Shura na frente dos outros mesmo.

-Mú não se preocupe o Aioria humm gosta de você!- Kamus tentava falar enquanto Milo ficava beijando a boca dele sem parar.

-"Droga vai ser um saco ir na cidade com eles vou ter que ficar de velão para os casais mais tarados do santuário"

(…)

Em virgem 

-"Pensa Aioria pensa em um bom lugar para levar o Shaka vamos ver,boate? Não ele vai falar que é um lugar muito impuro!Cinema? – Aioria corou – Muito romântico! Hum clube? Não ele vai falar que eu quero atacar ele enquanto ele estiver só de roupa de baixo! QUE MERDA ESSE LOIRO É MUITO COMPLICADO!"

-Aioria eu disse que eu ia te capar se você viesse aqui!

Aioria subiu o olhar e encontrou Shaka de olhos fechados mais sabia que ele estava olhando para ele, tinha uma expressão de mal humor no rosto bonito.Aioria nem tinha se dado conta que havia subido estava tão desesperado com uma desculpa.

-Bom Shaka é que eu bom eu… - Aioria não sabia o que falar já estava vendo seu fim.

-Você o que fala logo que esta atrapalhando minha meditação!

-EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ VENHA PASSEAR COMIGO!

Shaka levantou uma sombracelha ainda de olhos fechados, por que de repente Aioria queria que ele saísse com ele?

-Olha Aioria não vou ser mais uma de suas vitimas pensei que tava seriu com o Mú e…

-Shaka eu e o Mú somos amigos apenas ficamos isso foi da vontade do Mú,além do mais você está muito mudado ta desanimado Shaka isso me preocupa sou seu amigo e queria ver você sorrir de novo! – Aioria disse isso com aquele sorriso carinhoso que só ele sabia dar.

-A-Aioria… - Shaka escutou aquelas palavras naquela voz que começava a engrossar devido ao fato deles estarem crescendo, tremeu toda vez que escutava seu nome,mexeu a cabeça parar tirar aqueles pensamentos e se levantou e foi em direção a Aioria que se afastou. – Qual o problema?

-Você não vai me castrar né? – perguntou Aioria com medo da resposta.

-Não Aioria! Espera-me aqui vou por outra túnica e a gente já pode sair!- Shaka se dirigiu ao quarto deixando Aioria sozinho e mais aliviado.

-Ahh pensei que esse era o fim do meu "leãozinho"! – disse Aioria olhando para a porta que Shaka entrara

Shaka no quarto ria descontroladamente só Aioria mesmo para fazer ele rir,Aioria tinha mesmo acreditado na historia do castrar,ele era mais inocente do que ele pensava.

A quanto tempo não ria? Desde o dia que descobriu que aquele leão estúpido estava apaixonado por Mú,não sabia que sentimento era mais achava que era ciúmes.

Shaka saiu do quarto com uma túnica azul céu que ia ate os joelhos e sandálias trançadas morrom, a túnica era de um ombro só, usava os cabelos soltos.

Aioria quando viu aquilo arregalou os olhos verdes admirando a figura loira que estava na sua frente, totalmente sensual.Aioria molhou os lábios com a língua que haviam ficado secos.

-A onde vamos Aioria?

-Hã que?

-Eu perguntei a onde vamos? – Shaka estava querendo rir da cara que Aioria fez quando lhe viu mais se segurou ia manter a cara de mal humor.

-A onde vamos bom você escolhe pois independente da onde eu escolher eu sei que vai me chamar de tarado! – disse ele corando ainda admirando o loiro.

-Aioria eu sei que você é tarado mais se você não se esqueceu eu não sai do santuário não sou que nem você e os outros!

-Certo certo que tal uma discoteca!

-Não discotecas são orgias!

-Mais você é difícil de se agradar em loiro!

-Aioria já disse que odeio ser chamado de loiro eu tenho nome e é S-H-A-K-A…

-Ahhhhh disso você não esquece né mais que me agarrou você sempre esquece!

-Mais é você que me agarra Aioria e fica botando a culpa em mim!

-Tenho vontade de te matar às vezes loiro! – Aioria sorriu, pelo menos haviam voltado a conversar como antes.

(…)

Uma pequena Van carregava todos os cavaleiros de ouro parar o supermercado da cidade para comprar as coisas da festa.

-Hummm humm hum!

-QUE MERDA DA PARAR OS DOIS PARAREM DE GEMER ATRAS DESSE CARRO! Se eu não tivesse dirigindo!

Kanon estava com um mal humor do cão, no bando de trás Aioros e Shura ficavam se agarrando indiscretamente nem os gemidos eles continham,enquanto ele por ser mais velho tinha que dirigir,ou ele ou Saga o que daria na mesma por que não ia poder agarra o seu irmão que estava muito gostoso com aquela túnica curtinha.

-WOWW AIOROS SE TA ME CHUTANDO! – reclamou Milo que já havia levada uns três chutes.

-EU VOU JOGAR ELES PARA FOR A DO CARRO!- Kamus também havia ficado de mal Humor além de Aioros ficar danificando aquele corpo perfeito de Milo estava causando constrangimento a todos,quer dizer a ele e ao Mú por que os outros parecia querer fazer o mesmo se agarrar.

-DA PARA OS DOIS PARAREM OU EU AGARRO O KANON AQUI MESMO E O CARRO VAI BATER!

-Jura? –Kanon largou do volante para agarra Saga que se assustou e pegou o volante no lugar do irmão.

-AHHHHHHH A GENTE VAI MORRER! – Afrodite deu um gritinho histérico e todos olharam para o volante que Saga tentava dirigir mais com Kanon atacando as coxas dele daquele modo tava difícil.

-QUEM DEIXOU A BESTA DO KANON DIRIGIR? ELE LARGOU O VOLANTE! KANON SUA ANTA NÃO É ORA PARA TRASAR PEGA NA BOSTA DO VOLANTE! – gritou Kamus desesperado.

-ATHENA SE EU NÃO MORRER EU JURO QUE NUNCA MAIS VOU TRANSAR NA MINHA VIDA!

-O QUE? SHURA PROMETE OUTRA COISA POR QUE SEM TRANSAR COMIGO VOCÊ NÃO FICA!

-Aioros não é ora de pensar em sexo a gente vai MORRER!- Milo se agarrou em Kamus após uma curva brusca que Saga deu fazendo todos irem para o lado,o pobre Mú estava praticamente esmagado.

-KANON MERDA VOLTA PARA O VOLATE!- MM deu um chute em Kanon que esse voltou a sentar.

-Que violência é essa ! – disse ele acariciando o local do chute.

-Kanon sua anta É BOM NÃO LARGAR ESSE VOLANTE DE NOVO! – até Saga havia ficado irritado mesmo tendo gostado da caricia do irmão.

-Tá ta mais pensei que queria me agarra Saga!

-Shura é bom essa promessa de sexo não ser seria! – disse Aioros preocupado.

-Kamus você ta interinho não ta? – Milo beijava passava a mão no corpo do francês de um jeito que Kamus tava ficando excitado.

-MERDA KANON OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ TEM UM CARRO POLICIAL ATRAS DA GENTE! Todos olharam parar trás e viram o policial mandando eles encostarem.

Eles encostaram o carro parecendo naturais, os policiais chegaram perto do carro e olharam os belos jovens que tinha lá dentro, eles não eram policiais muito velhos deviam ter uns 20 anos começando a carreira, o primeiro tinha cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel era muito bonito. E o segundo tinha cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos e era igualmente belo que nem o outro.

-Hum bom dia senhor policial o que deseja? – o policial de cabelos loiros olhou maliciosamente para todos eles e depois falou.

-Poderia me mostrar sua carteira de motorista?Estava dirigindo muito mal até alguns segundos.

-Er bom sabe o que é, na pressa eu esqueci de pegar!

-Acha mesmo que uma desculpa como essa vai fazer a gente acreditar? – disse o loiro olhando para dentro do carro novamente fixando seu olhar em Kamus que estava encolhido na ponta.

-Vamos descendo todos vocês vão para a delegacia estão presos por não ter carteira de motorista e por passar a velocidade e dirigir de um jeito que só bêbado dirigi!

-O QUE? – Aioros foi ate a janela inconformado.

-Isso mesmo andem saiam do carro e é bom não resistirem!.

-KANON EU VOU TE MATAR! – disse MM querendo avançar em cima de Kanon mais reparou que um certo policial moreno estava o comendo com os olhos.- "NÃO EU VOU MATAR ESSE POLICIAL TARADO"

(…)

-Dohkinho o santuário é só nosso os meninos vieram me pedir para sair e eu… O QUE ISSO TA FAZENDO AQUI? -Shion estava entrando na sala do grande mestre para falar com o namorado quando olha uma nova escada.

-Bom como a nossa escada quebrou eu pensei…

-NÃO NÃO E NÃO! Ficamos impossibilitados ate mesmo de andar por três dias sinto muito mais nada de escadas!

-Mais mais essa é segura!

-Você disse que a outra também era!

-Certo! – ele suspirou desanimado – Que tal nas escadas então das doze casas? Elas não quebram!

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Todo santuário escutou aquele "pequeno" grito do grande mestre e seu trauma por escadas.

Como sempre sou puxa saco do Aioros e do kamus ( mais do Aioros XD mais da na mesma )

Gente postei de novo gomem nasai mais foi por que tava com muitos erros se bem que não adiantou por que toda vez que quero escrever para escrevo parar e ta difícil de revisar .

**Gente como prometido a segunda parte da serie está ai espero que você gostem,me mandem comentários com a opinião de vocês tipo o que vocês querem mais ou menos que aconteça.**

**Só que eu vou escolher só de uma pessoa o que eu ver que se encaixa mais no fic **

**E bom espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo BEIJOKAS**


	2. capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2 **

Shaka e Aioria depois de muito discutirem, ou melhor, depois de Aioria ter ficado nervoso com as frescuras de Shaka não querer ir a nenhum lugar achando que tudo era orgia ele decidiu levar Shaka para passear em um festival que estava tendo na cidade de Atenas

-Aioria é bom não ter orgias por aqui!

-Mais por que diabos todo lugar que eu quero te levar você acha que é orgia? – disse Aioria com uma expressão irritada.

-POR QUE VOCÊ É TARADO!

-Olha aqui loiro você que é complicado de mais nem o Mu é assim tão fresco com essas coisas de orgias! – disse olhando para as pessoas em volta se divertindo.

-ME DESCULPE MAIS EU NÃO SOU O MÚ! – Shaka ficou com uma expressão indignado de Aioria ter convidado ele para sair e estar falando do Mu, acelerou o passo e deixou um leão confuso para trás.

Shaka não queria admitir mais estava com ciúmes de Aioria tinha que admitir o leão o interessava até de mais, seu rosto ficou com uma expressão triste,Aioria amava Mú e o amor dele era correspondido o ariano também o amava, pelo visto ele estava sobrando.

-HEY SHAKA ESPERE- Aioria tentava acompanhar o passo do loiro mais estava difícil.

-"Leão estúpido, eu não devia ter aceitado sair com ele" – Shaka olhou para trás e viu o rostinho confuso e aqueles lindos olhos verdes brilhando, o corpo que estava ficando forte a cada dia mais correndo para alcança-lo, Aioria era lindo não era a toa que estava sentindo aquilo pelo leão.

Na delegacia 

-Então esses são os gostosos…quer dizer os prisioneiros?

Um homem não muito velho de mais ou menos 27 anos de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes analisada os cavaleiros, seu olhar tinha malicia estava despindo eles com o olhar.

-Olha eu posso explicar…- Kanon tentou explicar mais foi interrompido.

-NÃO QUERO EXPLICAÇÕES!

-Mais olha…- dessa vez foi Afrodite mais foi interrompido também.

-NÃO QUERO SABER!

-Por favor da para você ouvir tem uma boa explicação para isso por favor? – Aioros se aproximou do delegado e fez aquela carinha de menino os olhos verdes marejados de lagrimas, era de partir o coração.

O delegado arregalou os olhos, ele já tinha visto que todos eram lindos mais aquele grego era um DEUS ele era perfeito, os cabelos rebeldes os olhos verdes esmeraldas ,ele era encantador alem de muito gostoso.

-Certo você me convenceu! – todos comemoraram aplaudiram quando foram interrompidos – Mais eu quero ouvir a historia da sua boca apenas, os outros vão para cela enquanto fica aqui comigo SOZINHO!

Shura arregalou os olhos e puxou o policial pela camisa em um gesto agressivo.

-ACHA MESMO QUE VOU DEIXAR O MEU NAMORADO AQUI COM UM PEVERTIDO QUE NEM VOCÊ? NÃO MESMO!

-Shura controle-se se agredir ele vamos ficar aqui para sempre! – disse Mú.

- VOCÊ FALA ISSO POR QUE ESSE IDIOTA NÃO QUER COMER O AIORIA QUER COMER O MEU AIOROS!

-Certo já é o bastante leve eles para a cela! – disse o delegado sorrindo debochadamente para Shura que estava preste a bater nele mais foi segurado por Kanon e por Saga.

-Shura não faça uma loucura! – comentou Kanon que estava levando algumas cotoveladas no rosto pelo espanhol.

-Chefe podemos escolher um também? – disse o belo loiro.

-Claro Kiha você e o Heitor podem escolher a vontade!

-ESCOLHER O QUE? – comentou todos assustados.

-Se resistirem vão ficar presos aqui pro resto da vida de vocês! – comentou o loiro.

-MAIS ISSO É UM ABSURDO seus ….seus….TARADOS! – gritou Kamus entre dentes.

-Você é lindo já te disseram isso? – o loiro chamado Kiha pegou no queixo de Kamus que apenas lhe lançou um olhar frio enquanto Milo tentava avançar no policial.

-VOCÊ TA MORTO INFELIZ! – mais foi segurado por MM

-Olha eu to louco para dar umas porradas neles também mais Milo se a gente bater neles vamos ficar presos e o mestre Shion não vai nos perdoar.

-Que bom que sabe gostoso ! – o moreno se aproximou de MM e lhe sussurrou no ouvido.

-CERTO MILO VAMOS DAR PORRADA NELES!

MM mudou de opinião e avançou em cima do moreno que o estava molestando, enquanto Milo tentava matar o loiro que já tava caído no chão apanhando, Shura aproveitou que os gêmeos foram tirar Milo de cima do outro e aproveitou para salvar seu Aioros que estava quase sendo beijado pelo delegado tarado.

Afrodite e Mu não sabiam o que fazer se deixavam os policiais pervertidos apanharem ou se ajudavam.

No festival 

Os dois permaneciam em silencio, Aioria não sabia por que Shaka estava assim tão bravo com ele nos últimos tempos e por que ele havia ficado chateado a pouco instantes, definitivamente estava se achando um idiota, fazia uma pessoa como Shaka tão boa sofrer mesmo que não fosse por intenção.

Virou o rosto e viu o loiro com o rosto baixo de olhos fechados,algumas mexas loiras lhe caiam pelo rosto lhe dando um ar angelical, Aioria corou,Shaka era lindo e extremamente atraente.

-Shaka?

-O que você quer?

-Olha não sei o que eu disse a você mais me desculpe não foi minha intenção te deixar triste!

Shaka suspirou e olhou para Aioria e lhe esboçou um sorriso.

-Não ligue eu é que não estou bem ultimamente mesmo Aioria, sou um estressado um louco como diz!

-Shaka eu sou seu amigo não sou? – Aioria parou e pegou na mão do loiro que sentiu a pele queimar com o contato com as mão fortes de Aioria.

-S-sim…

-Então o que tiver te incomodando você pode me contar que eu vou te ajudar não importa o que seja, se alguém te fizer sofrer eu mato o cara não admito que te fazem chorar, não admito que te deixem triste-Aioria pegou um mexa dourado e pós atrás da orelha do loiro que não tinha nenhuma reação.

-Você é maravilhoso Aioria!

Shaka abriu bem de vagar os olhos azuis claros como o céu, Aioria quase caiu para trás, agora Shaka parecia mais do que um simples anjo, os cabelos dourados o rosto corado o sorriso gentil naqueles lindos e tentadores lábios ,os olhos de Shaka era os mais belo que o leão já tinha visto,eram hipnotizastes.

Os verdes de Aioria se encontraram com os azuis de Shaka, os dois se olharam com um sentimento que nenhum sabia dizer qual era, foram se aproximando cada vez mais, os lábios estavam quase se tocando quando…

-MAIS VOCÊ É LINDO É PERFEITO NÃO QUER SER MEU MODELO? – uma mulher apareceu e entrou no meio de Shaka e Aioria e começou a medir Shaka com a fita métrica que tirou do bolso do sobretudo cor de rosa.

-MAIS O QUE É ISSO NEM SAIR EM PAZ EU POSSO MAIS- Aioria se revoltou como aquela MOCREIA , como ela pode atrapalhar aquele momento tão importante.

-Eu modelo?

-Mais é claro você é perfeito parece um anjo!Minha agencia pagaria milhões para você assim como as agencias estrangeiras!

-Obrigado mais eu não posso!

-Mulher SUMA DAQUI- Aioria pegou Shaka pelo braço.

-Mais é seu dom ,não deixe que ele escape! – a mulher entrou de novo na frente ignorando Aioria –Você é perfeito nasceu para brilhar!

-ELE NÃO QUER !

-MAIS…

-NADA DE MAIS CAI FORA- Aioria olhou para a jovem com uma expressão de dar medo em qualquer pessoa em sã consciência fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele com ódio e saísse indignada resmungando palavras em uma língua desconhecida.

Shaka e Aioria se encontraram em um silencio horrível, eles quase haviam se beijado e por incrível que parecesse eles estavam arrasados por não ter consigo por causa daquela mulher CHATA para Aioria e SIMPATICA para Shaka.

-Errrrr Shaka?

-Sim!

-Quando você disse que era estressado e louco você esqueceu do tarado e desmemoriado também! – Aioria sorriu maldosamente quebrando o silencio, vendo o loiro fechar os belos olhos e fazer uma expressão de raiva.

-SEU...TARADO É VOCÊ- Aioria deu uma gargalhada e saiu andando vendo o loiro reclamar em indiano.

(…)

Os cavaleiros de ouro podiam ter matado os policiais e fugido mais escutaram Saga, o mestre Shion nunca os perdoariam, nem mesmo Atena, depois de Shura ter acertado alguns socos no delegado, Milo ter espancado o loiro e MM ter quase cortado a cabeça do moreno, eles foram presos em celas separadas.

Saga, Afrodite e Mú foram trancados em uma, Shura,Milo e Kanon em outra.

-MALDITOS ME DEIXARAM LONGE DO SAGA DA PROXIMA VEZ DEIXO ELES MORREREM!

-EU QUERO SAIR DAQUIIIIIIII EU QUERO O MEU KAMUS EU VOU TE MATAR SEU LOIRO MALDITO- Milo iria explodir a cela se não fosse por Mú que tinha o imobilizado com a parede de cristal, Mú não queria dar problemas ao mestre Shion.

-Que uno maldijo un puta del hijo va a pagarme si él a tocar en a alambre del pelo del Aioros lo castro_!(Aquele maldito filho de uma puta vai me pagar se ele tocar em um fio de cabelo do Aioros eu castro ele!)_

Shura havia sido preso na parede de cristal também e falava mil palavrões em espanhol e Milo em grego junto com Kanon que estava indignado de ter que ficar longe de Saga que estava a menos de meio metro longe dele.

Kamus foi levado pelo loiro e MM pelo moreno, Aioros continuava na sala do delegado falando como tudo aconteceu.

-Então foi isso delegado, não somos culpados, como eu disse meu amigo Kanon é doente tem distúrbiosé um tarado sexual, se ficar muito tempo sem sexo, ele vira um psicopata e estupra qualquer um! "O KANON VAI ME MATAR SE ELE SOLBER" – Aioros contava uma pequena mentirinha que bem no fundo ele achava que era verdade e que Kanon de fato tinha esse problema.

-Hum mais isso é um problema- o delegado se ajoelhou na frente de Aioros e pegou na coxa dele acariciando descaradamente – Adoraria ter um namorado como seu amigo lindo gostoso e com esse problema.

-Ahhhh o senhor não ia querer o Kanon é um animal na cama- Aioros se levantou em um gesto brusco tirando a mão do homem de sua coxa.

-Ah ia gostar sim,mais preferia que esse alguém fosse como você!Com esse rostinho inocente e beleza de um deus- ele prendeu Aioros contra parede e pressionou a coxa no meio das pernas de Aioros que apenas arregalou os olhos não acreditando que aquele homem era mais tarado que ele e Kanon juntos.

( impossível XD)

Aquele delegado era lindo iria para cama com ele com prazer, se não estivesse namorando Shura que era muito mais atraente que ele alem daquele sotaque que deixava qualquer um louco, principalmente quando gemia e dizia palavras doces quando faziam amor.

Então Aioros teve que apelar para a tática infalível para aquele tarado deixar ele em paz.

-Não por favor não me toque eu tenho trauma não consigo fazer sexo! – Aioros começou a chorar de mentirinha mais para o homem era tão convincente, aqueles olhos verdes derramando lagrimas a expressão triste, o delegado se afastou dele com um olhar preocupado.

-Mais você … o que aconteceu?

-Lembra quando eu disse que aquele meu amigo era doente?Então ele me estuprou pobrezinho não sabia o que tava fazendo ele é doente não posso culpa-lo mais foi muito ruim para mim…" AGORA O KANON ME MATA"

-Ele fez isso com você- o policial tinha vontade de chorar de ver o desabafo daquele garoto lindo e "inocente" ( XD uahauah inocente COF COF)

-Fez! E eu era virgem ainda, queria ser um monge ser alguém puro- Aioros fez uma cara de criança perdida que derreteu de vez o coração do outro – " UAHUAAH EU MONGE? A PIOR MENTIRA QUE JÁ CONTEI! Ainda por cima virgem algo que não sou faz tempo"

-MAIS ELE MERECE APODRECER NA CADEIA VOU FALAR AGORA MESMO COM ELE!

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Aioros fez um expressão de desesperado que fez com que o outro desconfiasse.

-Por que?

-Bom por que…por que…por que o irmão dele não sabe!

-Não sabe que ele é doente?

-Não! Pobre Saga acha que o irmão dele é normal seria um choque para ele se soubesse isso do irmão dele, não quero que o Saga sofra mais, Saga também sofre da mesma doença e seria fatal ele saber que o irmão dele também é um maníaco um psicopata sexual- Aioros fingiu outra cara triste- " SAGA E KANON VÃO ME ESFOLAR VIVO"

-Mais que horror!

Aioros se aproximou do delegado e pegou nas mãos dele e fez uma cara de pidão.

-Promete que não vai contar- ele olhou aquela carinha linda e sorriu.

-Eu prometo!

-Então nos liberte você não quer que aqueles dois fiquem no estado psicopatas tarados não é?

-Não não- o delegado ficou desesperado.

Aioros sorriu mentalmente, aqueles dois ia mata-lo mais eles tinham que agradecer por que graças a ele estavam livres.

(…)

Em outra sala…

-NÃO ME IGNORE!

O loiro estava inconformado daquele jovem o ignorar, nunca haviam feito isso com ele, ele foi ate Kamus e pegou uma mexa dos cabelos lisos do francês e cheirou.

-Você é perfeito! Tire a roupa!

Kamus arregalou os olhos.

-Sien maudit je suis seulement du scorpion ne m'as pas touché _!( seu maldito sou apenas do escorpião não me toque!) – _Kamus falava entre dentes.

É francês!Eu sempre gostei de francês-

-Se você se aproximar pode ter certeza que as coisas aqui vão esfriar…

-Não querido só vão esquentar…

-EU AVISEI!

(…)

-ESTAMOS LIVRES? AIOROS COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU ISSOÉ BOM VOCÊ NÃO TER TRANSADO COM ELE- gritou Shura desesperado.

-Shurinha esqueceu que não posso transar por causa do meu trauma?

-VOCÊ ? SEM TRANSAR CONTA OUTRA AIIIIII! – Aioros pisou no pé de Shura e esse entendeu quando olhou a cara desconfiada do delegado – AHHHHH AQUELE TRAUMA!Pobre Aioros ele é meu namorado mais até hoje não nos tocamos por causa do maldito trauma! – disse Shura sem entender as próprias palavras mais entrando no jogo.

-" UAHUAHA NO DIA QUE O AIOROS NÃO PODER MAIS TRASAR O MILO VAI DEIXAR DE SER TARADO ALGO IMPOSSIVEL" – Pensou Saga querendo gargalhar.

-Aee obrigado por nos libertar delegado! – comentou Kanon se aproximando e vendo o policial se afastar com medo.

-

podem ir!

-Hey eu não mordo sabia- disse Kanon ao se aproximar e ver ele de novo ele se afastar.

-" Não só é um psicopata tarado que estupra inocentes, seu doente"

-GENTE VAMOS BUSCAR O KAMUS AGORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Milo saiu desesperado do lugar acompanhado por todos.

(…)

-KAMUS EU VIM TE SALVAR- Milo deu um chute na porta que fez ela cair.

Todos pararam , aquela cena era no mínimo comprometedora, o olhar de Milo mudou para um expressão de raiva.

-KAMUSSSSSSSSSSSSSS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO TIRA A MÃO DAÍ AGORA!

Kamus estava com a mão no membro do policial que gemia de dor, Milo não tinha percebido mais Kamus estava congelando o membro do outro, que não sabia guarda-lo onde devia.

-MILO?

-KAMUS SE TA ME TRAINDO COM ELE EU NÃO ACREDITO!

-MILO NÃO É O QUE VOCÊ TA PENSANDO!

É pelo visto tem mais tarados psicopatas!Eles são doentes precisam de tratamento! – Shura olhou para o delegado que parecia assustado e depois olhou para Aioros que deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- VOCÊ COM A MÃO NO MEMBRO DELE, KAMUS VOCÊ NÃO TRANSA COMIGO MAIS COM OS OUTROS VOCÊ FAZ!

-Milo deixa eu explicar!

-NÃO POR QUE EU VI, EU NÃO ACREDITO!

-EU ESTAVA CONGELANDO-O, ELE QUERIA TRANSAR COMIGO MAIS EU DISSE QUE ERA SEU!

Milo corou, havia feito mais um escândalo, e Kamus odiava isso, viu o francês o olhando com um olhar frio, detestava aquele olhar dele, ficaram em silencio.

-" MAIS ELES SÃO LOUCOS IMPOSSIVEL ELE CONGELAR ALGO, ESSE TARADO TA TENTANDO SE SAFAR"- pensou o delegado.

-Kamus eu…- Milo tentou falar mais o francês passou por ele sem ao menos olha-lo, Milo abaixou a cabeça .

-Milo daqui a pouco ele esquece! – disse Mú tentando reconforta-lo.

-Não Mú não é tão fácil eu prometi que não faria mais essas ceninhas de ciúmes!

-" LOUCOS LOUCOS " – o delega olhava para eles e achava todos lindo mais LOUCOS.

-Gente vamos buscar o Meme? Não que aquele moreno lindo tenha conseguido fazer algo com ele mais se você não se esqueceram precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível por causa da festa do….- Afrodite foi interrompido por Aioros.

-POR CAUSA DO PROBLEMA DO KANON E DO SAGA!

-O QUE? – Saga e Kanon olharam para Aioros com uma cara de espantados, desde quando eles tinham problemas.

-Aioros que problema é esse? Eu sou normal! – disse Kanon indignado.

-Kanon não precisa esconder do Saga ele também tem esse problema!

-Aioros se ta louco? Se alguém tem problema aqui é você! – Saga e Kanon saíram andando juntos com Afrodite e Mu comentando que Aioros precisava de um psicólogo, se já não bastasse ele ser tarado ele estava mais louco que de costume.

-Eles não gostam que fale dos problemas deles em publico! – disse Aioros para o delegado que mantinha o Maximo de distancia possível de todos.

(…)

-AHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHH PARE COM ISSO HUMMMM AHHHHH!

-Minha santa Athena aquele também é um tarado psicopata deve estar estuprando meu policial- o delegado ficou desesperado por que de todos aquele lá era o que parecia ser mais perigoso.

-Aioros depois você vai explicar essa historia direitinho de psicopata sexual! – disse Saga já imaginando o que Aioros tinha aprontado.

Eles entraram na sala e se depararam com o policial amarrado de cabeça para baixo.

-Eu não disse que ele estava bem! – comentou Afrodite.

-Pensei que vocês nunca iam chegar, mais ate que eu tava me divertindo!

-Woww deu para ver, MM você tem uma cara de sádico! – comentou Kanon maliciosamente.

-Não me olhe com essa cara de pervertido Kanon ou daqui a pouco você não vai ter cara- MM comentou se aproximando dos outros.

-"Agora está mais que confirmado esse cara sem duvida é o mais tarado" – disse olhando para Kanon.

-Meme estamos livre! – Afrodite grudou no pescoço de MM fazendo esse corar.

-AHHHH eu também quero grudar no pescoço do Meme- Kanon foi se aproximando felinamente.

-DESGRUDA AFRODITE- MM tirou Afrodite do pescoço e apontou para Kanon com um gesto ameaçador – NÃO CHEGUE MAIS PERTO!

-Tarde de mais querido! – Kanon pegou MM pela nuca fazendo com que os lábios se encostasse , MM se debatia mais Kanon era mais forte que ele,enquanto Afrodite dava um gritinho histérico.

-ELE VAI ESTUPRAR O AMIGO DELE ! – o delegado estava desesperado fazendo com que o policial moreno que ainda estava amarrado prestar atenção na cena.

-KANON! – Saga deu um grito fazendo com que Kanon lembrasse que o irmão estava presente, ele se Afastou de MM e olhou Saga com uma cara de "eu sou inocente".

-Saga eu posso explicar…

-KANON VOU FAZER GREVE DE SEXO, VOCÊ É UM TARADO MESMO NÃO SE CONTENTA COM UM! EU FAÇO TUDO QUE VOCÊ QUER, TODAS SUAS FANTASIAS,ATE MESMO AQUELA DE CHICOTINHO E CORRENTES E VOCÊ FICA AI BEIJADO DESCARADAMENTE OUTROS NA MINHA FRENTE! NÃO TRANSO MAIS COM VOCÊ!

-VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER GREVE DE SEXO COMIGO SAGA- Kanon estava desesperado.

-Hey Shura por que a gente nunca transo de chicotinho e corrente? – Aioros sussurrou de um modo que só Shura e Mu que estavam perto escutasse.

-Aioros eu não sou masoquista sabia?

-Mais quem disse que eu não sou! – Aioros deu um sorriso depravado, vendo Shura o olhar inconformado.

-" Tão lindo mais TÃOOOOOOOOOOO TARADO!" –pensou Mu rindo do lado.

-SAIAM JÁ DA MINHA DELEGACIA SEUS TARADOS, PEVERTIDOS, VOCÊS SÃO DOENTES!

-Hey você não pode falar assim comigo! – comentou Kamus que estava em silencio ate alguns minutos.

-VOCÊ É UM DOS MAIS TARADOS, EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ TINHA CARA DE PEVERTIDO! – Kamus olhou para ele com raiva e Aioros só ria com a cena no mínimo cômica.

-Certo então nós já vamos! – Aioros puxou Shura em direção a saída.

-Hey não vão me desamarra? – disse o moreno ainda pendurado.

-Vai sonhando querido! – Afrodite mandou um beijo para ou outro e puxou MM que estava ainda ali em transe, matando Kanon mentalmente.

Todos saíram da delegacia, Saga e Kanon gritavam sobre a greve de Sexo, Milo tentava se desculpar com Kamus que o ignorava, Mu tentava ajudar Afrodite a segurar MM que queria pular em cima de Kanon.

-Esperem- o delegado fez com que todos parassem , e andou receoso em direção a Kanon e lhe deu um papel com um endereço.

-O que é isso? – perguntou curioso.

-Você e o francês são os que mais estão precisando disso mais acho que todos devem participar, menos Aioros que é um santo!

-SANTO ONDE? – Milo olhou para Aioros que sorria triunfante.

-Isso é uma casa para pessoas que tem distúrbios sexuais vai ajudar vocês com os seus problemas! – ele andou ate Aioros e segurou nas mão desse vendo Shura o olhar pelo cantos dos olhos preste a mata-lo – Aioros se precisar eu sempre estarei aqui!

-Que gentil!

-Aioros vamos! – Shura puxou o namorado dali, antes que aquele delegado resolvesse prede-los de novo e beijar o SEU Aioros.

Todos entraram no carro e dessa vez que ia dirigir era Saga, e do lado dele ia Aioros sobre os protesto de Shura e Kanon.

Mais como sabia que aqueles quatro iam querer se agarrar caso ficassem perto, era mais seguro deixa-los longe um do outro.

Depois de MM quase ter matado Kanon lá atrás, Afrodite conseguiu acalma-lo fazendo todos perceberem o clima que tava rolando entre o peixinho e o "hetero".

Aioros contava a historia de como havia libertado todos.

-VOCÊ DISSE O QUE? – Saga parou o carro bruscamente e olhou para Aioros com olhar de raiva.

-Não tinha outra saída Saga e você sabe que seu irmão bem no fundo é isso mesmo que eu disse! – falou Aioros tentando explicar.

-EU SEI QUE KANON É TUDO ISSO MAIS EU NÃO!

-Eu pensando que ele tava me defendendo- disse Kanon cruzando os braços.

-Saga o Aioros nos ajudou com a pequena mentira e…

-CALA BOCA SHURA!

-O QUE? NÃO VOU CALAR NADA…

-Gente parem de brigar!

-CALA BOCA MÚ! – Shura e Saga gritaram ao mesmo tempo para o ariano que se encolheu.

-Olha Saga…

-Mon' dieus é uma tortura sair com eles! – Kamus pos a mão na cabeça.

-Gente vamos ser sensatos não é momento para brigarmos!

-MILO CALA A BOCA SENSATOS O CARAMBA VOCÊ É O ULTIMO QUE PODE FALAR SOBRE SER SENSATO!

-ORAS! – Milo cruzou os braços e emburrou a cara.

-Aioros você me irrita sabia? Desde quando sou tarado sexual? Pelo que eu sabia de tarado aqui só tem você!

-EU? Mais não tem cabimento eu sou puro e inocente olha bem para mim, eu tenho carinha de anjo!

Saga olhou para Aioros, ele continuava lindo, não conseguia tirar o grego de seus pensamentos desde o dia que ele tinha começado a namorar Shura, sentia falta de Aioros, dos toques doces e ousados dele, dos lábios.Seus olhos se fixaram na boca dele, que estava entreaberta e a respiração quente saia dela.

Ainda amava Aioros e muito mais o sagitariano não parecia olha-lo com amor apenas com carinho de amigo, tudo por culpa daquele espanhol.

-AIOROS SAI AGORA DESSE BANCO E DE PERTO DO SAGA- gritou Shura ao ver os olhares de Saga.

-Depois o ciumento sou eu! – comentou Milo rindo.

-Milo não ria dos outros!

-Kamus não vem me dar lição de moral até agora pouco você nem se quer queria olhar para mim! – disse Milo com ressentimento.

-Mais você viu o que você fez?

-Vi e não foi nada de mais ta!

-Ahhhhh não sei como eu te agüento só te amando muito mesmo!

-Que bom que você sabe por que eu quero ter uma conversa seria com você! – Milo subiu descaradamente no colo de Kamus com um sorriso malicioso.

-O que você vai fazer? – perguntou o Francês já sentindo a reação do seu corpo com o contado tão próximo do amante.

-Kamus está na hora da gente transar! Eu não agüento mais isso Kamus ter você todo lindo todo gostoso e fica na minha frente esfregando na minha cara e eu não podendo toca-lo.

-Milo olha…

-NADA DE DESCULPAS KAMUS ESTOU CANSADO DE ESPERAR VAMOS TRASAR AQUI E AGORA!

-Aiii vocês não podem esperar não?Acho que aqui tem gente demais! – comentou Mu.

-SE ELES VÃO TRANSAR AQUI EU E O SAGA TAMBÉM VAMOS!

-SHURA TIRA ROUPA!

-Mais que absurdo eu e o Milo não vamos transar!

-Kamus nós vamos aqui e agora! – Milo pos as mãos no peito do francês e se apossou dos lábios desse de modo possessivos, Kamus tentava resistir no começo mais estava difícil, não queria passar essa vergonha na frente dos amigos mais Milo o estava deixando loco, com aquela boca experiente e quente, as mão que ia descendo ate o zíper da calsa o acariciando.

-AHHHH SAGA EU TAMBÉM QUERO- Kanon começou a tirar a roupa assustando MM que estava do lado.

-Gente estamos no meio da rua em um carro da para pararem? Nem eu sou tão tarado desse jeito! – comentou Afrodite tentado a agarrar MM.

-EU SABIA QUE NÃO DEVIA TER VINDO- disse Mu desesperado tentando sair do carro junto com MM.

-Shura eu quero de quatro! – Afrodite olhou para Aioros que subia em cima de Shura.

-Meme, Mu pense por um lado pelo menos vamos ver todos eles pelado! – comentou Afrodite maliciosamente olhando para Milo agarrando Kamus que não estava mais conseguindo resistir, o francês estava tentando se controlar mais com Milo rebolando em cima dele tava difícil.

-SANTA ATHENA! – Mu prendeu a respiração ao ver a cueca de Kanon ser jogada do bando da frente e parar no colo dele.

-EUUUUUUU QUERO SAIR DAQUI- MM gritou ao sentir Shura jogar Aioros de encontro a parede do carro esmagando MM contra o copo dos dois.

(…)

-"Espero que esteja tudo bem com os outros" – Aioria suspirou e voltou a olhar o loiro que estava encantado com o teatro que faziam na rua da cidade – "MAIS ELE É LINDO DE MAIS"

**OIEEEEEEE GENTEEEEE auahuahauh muito obrigada pelos comentários eles me incentivaram muito a continuar…Gente eu sinto mais eu não consigo deixar de ser puxa saco do Aioros né? Já deu para perceber, meu amorzinhu uhuhuh…**

**Bom no próximo capítulo eu acho que vou ver se ponho mais o Aioria e o Shaka nesse não deu para por estava ficando muito grande…Bom eu vou por lemon do Milo e Kamus mais para frente nesse finc dessa vez vai sair lemon dos dois, XD e vocês nem imaginam onde…**

**Adorei a sugestão da Shuny Amamiya de MúxOriaX Shaka só que eu vou ser sincera não gosto de lemon de Mu e shaka os dois são muito parados entende os dois juntos num tem como pegar fogo, so mais um OriaX Shaka ou Mu xOria só ( auhauah Aioria pota fogo em tudo) OPA FOGO CHAME O IKKI…**

**Bom eu gostei das sugestão que a Sweet-Shine mandou do policial moreno, mais não vai ter como eles se encontrarem a delegacia é muito longe para o shaka ir ate lá.**

**Ah sim eu estou pondo on line esse capitulo e do meu novo fic yaoi ( o segundo capitulo) . It loves me my Angel. No amor e na Guerra ( hentai) não vou ter tempo de atualizar pois estou indo viajar e não tenho dia para voltar por isso gente " esses seram os últimos capítulos temporários, em fevereiro eu posto novamente os capitulos de todos.**

**Mesmo assim mandem comentário para quando eu voltar ler a opinião de vocês as criticas e tudo, para mim poder melhorar o fic…**

**Bom só isso beijokinhas e se vocês gostarem do fic . It loves me my Angel me falem v ( o no amor e na guerra como disse é hentai se não lhe agradam não leam)**

**ARIGATO PELOS COMENTARIOS**


End file.
